


Rumors

by TheWriterinFlannel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All clones are of age, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Clone Sex, Exhibitionism, Fist Fights, Gangbang, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Rex is a cadet in the ARC program, Rex is in fact a slut, Slut Shaming, aka physically over 18, and we support it, honestly they're all about 18 or 19 save for the alphas, ok time for the real tags, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: Everyone thinks that Rex fucked his way to being Captain. How else would a mutated clone make it so far? The rumor is false, but there's a bit of truth to it too.A fic prompted by a wonderful discussion I had on discord. Huge thanks to @roxythered on Tumblr, who fueled this sinful flame.
Relationships: ARC-77 | Fordo/CT-7567 | Rex, Alpha-17/CT-7567 | Rex, Alpha-66 | Muzzle/CT-7567 | Rex (mentioned), CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 |Bly/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 |Rex/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Yqv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yqv/pseuds/yqv) and [Micah](https://zaethiopica.tumblr.com/%22) for being my betas on this one.
> 
> Mando'a Translations  
> vod'e - comrades, brothers  
> shebs - ass, backside

The ARC cadet Cody’s been fucking is cute. A tall, mutated kid with blond hair that calls himself Rex. The kid looks best right where he is, face down in Cody’s pod, cum oozing from his used hole. The cadet keens as Cody pushes a thumb back in, slowly tugging at the rim. 

“Want more already?” he asks. Rex chuckles drowsily.

“You’re good to go so soon?”

Cody lets out a huff of a scoff and shakes his head as if Rex can see him. “I’m not, but I bet the boys would love a go at you.”

Rex looks back, pupils blown wide. He blinks rapidly, biting his lip. 

“If you’re serious, you should introduce me to them. I don’t like fucking guys I don’t know.”

“You know most of them already,” Cody says jokingly. He knew the rumors about this Rex kid. Used to be a CC until the Long Necks realized that the bright blond hair was permanent. Kid was demoted before he was even titled, taken from his batchmates, and sent to live in the CT barracks. But Rex was moving up the totem pole faster than expected, already in line to become a Lieutenant. Most vod’e claim that it’s because Rex was willing to fuck his way to the top. Keeli confessed to having fucked around with Rex before, as had some of the other Captains-to-be.

The comment makes Rex roll his eyes, but he doesn’t object. 

Rex is a hit with the other CCs. Every night, they pass the cadet around like a baton, fucking him until he falls asleep wherever he is. They’re not subtle about it, sneaking off whenever Rex isn’t busy to fill the younger man with as much cum as possible. They tally up which one of them has fucked the kid the most, almost like it’s a game, with Cody in the lead followed by Wolffe (Fox is in last place with only three tallies).

However, Rex becomes a distraction and Alpha-17 picks up on it quickly. Alpha doesn’t confront the kid immediately. No, he watches as the kid basks in the attention he’s getting. Rex eats it up, blatantly sitting in Cody’s lap in the mess or pressing against Bly’s side as they talk in the hall. And don’t forget the sly, knowing looks the blond sends him when Alpha gets caught staring. 

He talks to his boys about it, reminds them not to get caught up in the pleasure of whatever Rex is letting them do, but they don’t listen. Instead, they start showing up to training late or miss a sparring session. Alpha doesn’t actually do anything about it until the one day when no one, not one of his favorite batch of CC troopers, comes to their scheduled training. 

He finds them in the barracks, naked and circled around an open pod – Cody’s pod. From the door, he can’t see much of what they’re doing, but as he gets closer, it’s obvious that Cody and Wolffe are putting on a show. Between them is Rex, naked and shivering in pleasure as they fuck him from both ends. The sound of skin on skin echos through the room, countered only by Rex’s deep moans and hitched breaths. It’s obvious to him now that the other CCs are waiting their turn, barely stroking themselves to keep from coming before they get their chance. 

Somehow, even with Wolffe’s cock half down his throat, Rex locks eyes with Alpha… and the little fucker  _ winks _ . Alpha snaps, anger flooding him suddenly.

“What the  _ kriff _ is going on here?” his voice booms, echoing in the small space of the barracks. All the cadets freeze and Cody has the deal with the embarrassment of breaking the silence with a groan as he cums.

Alpha doesn’t wait for an answer, barking at his boys to get kriffing dressed and down to the training room. They flee, Cody gingerly pulling out and grabbing at his clothes, and Alpha is left with a cum-soaked ARC cadet. The boy smirks at him, not even moving to get dressed.

“Is this kriffing funny to you, kid?”

“Kinda, I mean, I didn’t expect to be this popular with the commanders.” The boy shrugs and Alpha wants to roll his eyes so hard they fall out of his head. He grips Rex by his throat, improvising as he can’t lift the kid by a shirt, and pushes him into the wall behind them.

“Listen to me,” he growls out, and he stops short because Rex is limp in his hand and exposing his neck like he’s submitting. He ruts a little, trying to rub himself against the body-warm plastoid of Alpha’s armor.

“Oh,” Alpha smiles smugly, “is this what you wanted? Wanted me to push you up against a wall and set you straight?”

“Uh-huh,” Rex whispers.

“You’re a brat, you know that, Rex. But all you want is someone to set you right, huh?”

“Yeah.” The cadet nods wistfully, chin brushing against the hand around his throat and eyes dark. “Want you to kriff me so bad, Alpha. Put me in my place.” The kid groans, “So big, even bigger than the CCs… so much bigger than the CCs.” He looks so soft and sweet as he whispers, and Alpha almost lets him go. But suddenly, Rex smirks sharply and locks eyes with Alpha. “Is your cock bigger too, Alpha? You gonna ruin me? Tell me, can you even handle me?” the cadet laughs.

“You little-,” Alpha tightens his grip on Rex’s throat and lets out a rumbling growl. “Get your  _ shebs _ to the Alpha barracks and kriffing wait for me there.” Alpha sighs through his nose; he has a training course to teach.

Fordo is the first Alpha ARC that Rex spots when he strolls into the Alpha barracks. There are a few others milling about; Rex recognizes Muzzle, but he’s too focused on the giant man stretched on the bunk, shirt off and legs spread. 

“What’cha looking at, kid?”

“You,” Rex states bluntly. That makes Fordo sit up to look at him, and Rex smirks. He can’t lie and say he doesn’t like the attention, not when he puts in so much effort to get it. It had started with working hard to prove he was good enough to lead, to get his original ranking back, but that didn’t work. The Mando’ade trainers saw him as a try-hard and the other troopers saw him as a kiss-ass. With all the negative attention he gets for being blond – mutated – and an overachiever, Rex turned to sex. No one could lie and say they didn’t like a good fuck. And they couldn’t look down at him if they’re too busy enjoying what he can do for them. And honestly, Rex reveled in the heated stares he got from the  _ vod’e _ he’d fucked.

Fordo’s stare is no different, similar to all the looks he’s gotten before, and it makes Rex chub up in his pants a bit.

“Oh really? Look all you want then.” Fordo flexes a little and Rex’s face flushes, heat spreading across his cheeks.

Muzzle rolls his eyes at Fordo’s posturing before turning to Rex. 

“Who sent you here?” he asks.

“Alpha. ‘S gonna set me straight,” the cadet laughs. Muzzle and Fordo lock eyes, smirking, before sitting back.

“I guess we’ll just wait for him.”

Rex is disappointed when Alpha actually sits him down to talk. He expected to be bent over a bunk or a desk or  _ something _ , but instead Alpha lectures him. So Rex does what he knows works, and starts to argue back. It doesn’t take long to get Alpha riled up. A few well-placed innuendos that cause Fordo to snicker is all Rex needs to get Alpha to push him up against a wall again.

“You’re that needy, kid. Can’t sit through a lecture before you're panting for cock. I thought the ‘dets were kidding when they called you a slut.”

Rex swallows thickly at the comment. Rex knows what people say about it, but the way Alpha says it isn’t anything like the way Cody says it. 

“Which cadets you talking about? Some of them don’t have authorization to call me that.”

Alpha lets out an exasperated laugh. “Do I?”

“Only if you say it nicely.”

Alpha fucks Rex right there in front of Fordo, Muzzle, and the other Alpha ARCs, doesn’t even bother to take off his armor. He pushes the cadet up against the wall, spreads Rex’s legs wide to make room for his hulking body. Rex keens at the feeling of it all. Alpha had taken the time to finger Rex open, giant fingers filling Rex in a way that Fox’s fingers could never, before lining himself up and pressing into Rex roughly. The cadet whines as Alpha bottoms out, and  _ oh kriff  _ does it feel good. Alpha is gripping Rex just right, using his big body to hold the smaller clone up against the wall. Rex relishes in the feel of the man’s hands digging into the meat of his thigh and groans.

This is just what he needs, Alpha hitting his prostate dead on and making Rex wail from it all. From the corner of his eye, Rex can see Fordo’s smirking face. 

“You love this, don’t ya? Gonna let me have a go next, huh?”

“Yes,” Rex hisses out as Alpha sinks into him again. “Yes, oh kriff yes!” Rex is mumbling, his sweaty face pressed into Alpha’s chest plate. “You can all have a turn, want you all to have a turn. Stars!” Rex is gasping now, stomach tightening in the most familiar of ways. Alpha pushes into him three more times before Rex cums, vision whiting out and fingers gripping at the man’s pauldron.

Rex feels like he’s gaping when Alpha is finally done with him. The man had fucked him three times in a row, each time adding a wave of cum that dripped back out of Rex’s used hole, leaving him wet and messy with it. Still, that doesn’t stop Fordo from getting his promised turn. He slips in easily, aided by the mess Alpha’s left behind, and Rex moans loud and deep in his chest. Each thrust sends Rex reeling as he grips the muscles rippling under Fordo’s skin. It’s perfect and oh, kriff, Rex can feel it in his toes. He knows he’s gonna cum soon, can feel the pressure building as he clenches around Fordo’s thick cock. 

His shout is muffled by Fordo’s fingers as Rex cums dry between them, slim hips bucking uselessly. They have to stop after Muzzle; Rex is much too sensitive now and it’s almost time for the cadet’s map reading course. 

The Alphas ARCs are sweet as they feed him water and little bits of fruit. They clean him up as he sways back and forth between consciousness and sleep, then send him off to his lessons.

Cody nearly chokes on his tongue when Alpha lets it slip that he fucked Rex. The older man is lecturing them, again, about Rex when he says it. 

“I get that the kid has a tight  _ shebs _ , he’s practically made for kriffing, but that shouldn’t stop you all from getting to training and lessons on time.”

Gree, ever one to bring up the obvious, points out Alpha’s mistake and the room dissolves into a chaotic argument about hypocrisy. 

“How come you get to kriff Rex and we can’t?”

“I never said you had to stop, just that you can’t continue to let a hot piece of ass distract you!”

“He’s not just some piece of ass, and you know that,” Cody points out. Alpha physically pauses to think about it. Everyone ranking higher than a Lieutenant knows about Rex’s work ethic. The kid’s a fighter, naturally so; that’s how he rose through the ranks so quickly. Alpha also has to know that Rex is capable enough to easily best Cody in a fight, and Cody is the best CC cadet, lined up to be Clone Marshal Commander. 

The large man sighs. “Fine, listen. You can all still fuck around with Rex but I’m limiting it. If Rex agrees, and only if he does, you all can have at him at the end of the week. Hardest workers of the week get to go first.”

“Like as a reward system?” Wolffe says with a smirk. 

“Yes, but only if Rex agrees to it. I’ll fill you in on details if he does.”

Something feral and yearning in the back of Cody’s brain is praying for Rex to say yes. 

Buck rolls his eyes as CT-7567 walks past him in the Mess. He nudges his batchmate, nodding towards the blond trooper with disgust written all over his face. 

“Slut’s back,” he chuckles humorlessly. 

They laugh, huddling together with the rest of their group. 

“Heard he started fucking the Mando trainers now.”

“Didn't he just start kriffing with the Alphas? Heard they ganged him right in the training room in front of everyone!”

“No way! The alphas are way too big. He wouldn’t be able to handle that.”

“ I heard he’s been fucking the Long Necks and that’s why they haven’t decommissioned him yet.”

The group of boys cackle, sneaking glances at where Rex has seated himself between Bly and Cody. 

“Don’t talk too loud,” Buck laughs, “the Cock Commanders might hear you.”

They joke around for a little longer, but something boils in Buck’s chest when he sees Wolffe hand-feed Rex something off the CC’s tray. He wants to gag; skin crawling at the idea of having to use sex to get what you want. That’s what sluts do. Real troopers work hard and show improvement. Buck had yet to see Rex do more than flirt with older clones and be a try-hard during training sims. 

Buck takes an angry bite out of his ration bar; Rex didn’t deserve lieutenant rank, Buck did. Rex got his rank ‘cause some trainer wanted his dick sucked. Buck would get his rank the proper way. 

The bell sounds, marking the end of the schedule block, and the clones in the Mess filter out to go to their respective lessons. Buck and his friends are almost out the door when Alpha-17 stops them. The man’s face is tight, and his looming frame triggers some fight-or-flight reaction bubbling in Buck’s gut. 

“I need you boys to follow me. Don’t worry, your trainers know I have you.” 

The cadets all swallow thickly as they follow. From the corner of his eye, Buck can see the mutated clone pressed against Cody’s side. He smirks at Buck, eyes cold and calculating. Buck doesn’t know what he’s in for, but he doesn’t think he’ll like it. 

Alpha ushers them into his office, where he lectures them first. He explains that he knows what they’ve been saying about 7567, who he calls Rex, knows the rumors that they’re spread. The older man voices his disdain for the animosity that's plaguing his cadets, and that he won’t stand for it. So, they’ll be punished. Alpha explains their punishment: they each have to fight Rex one on one, as per Rex’s request. Every time Rex wins, all of the group members have to do the blond’s chores for a week each, essentially leaving Rex chore-less for the next week at the minimum. If Rex loses at all, the cadets will simply get another week tacked into their own chores.

It doesn’t seem all that bad to Buck. He’s never seen Rex fight, but rumors have it that his fighting isn’t what got him promoted. Plus, fighting six guys back to back, Rex definitely can’t win every single one. 

Rex flies through the first three fights like they’re nothing, and Buck wants to take back everything he’s ever said about the other clone. Each fight leaves Rex laughing and another one of Buck’s batch mates bleeding on the training mat. Buck is the last of his  _ vod’e _ to go. If he wins this he’ll be home free, but if he loses, his crew will be facing 6 weeks of extra chores while Rex sits on his well-fucked ass. 

Buck fights hard, but it’s obvious that Rex is more skilled than he is. The mutated clone fights like he knows the moves Buck will use, like Buck is  _ predictable _ . Rex uses moves Buck has never seen, not in a training module, not in a sparring session. It’s almost like Rex has been… and then it clicks. Rex has been training with the CCs this whole time. 

Buck’s epiphany is the end of him though. While he’s distracted, Rex sweeps his feet out, sending Buck face-first into the bloody, sweaty training mat. Buck stays down, embarrassed that he’s been bested by the Alpha Troopers’ fucktoy. 

Rex crouches down, close to Buck’s ear, and laughs. “I might be a slut, but I’m a fighter. Don’t underestimate me ‘cause I’m sexier than you.” Rex is laughing but his tone is dark, sending shivers down Buck’s spine. “Now, I’ve got to go. Alpha has a  _ prize _ waiting for me.”

Buck doesn’t watch as Rex saunters out of the training room, Alpha-17’s arm wrapped around his waist. He thinks he’s gonna be sick. 


End file.
